Una Historia Diferente
by FerCullen4
Summary: Ella no sabía que la decisión que estaba tomando cambiaria por siempre el resto de su vida, trayendo consigo el amor, pero en el camino a él, pasaría por candentes, dulces pero también muy amargos sucesos, porque la vida no se basa en un cuento de hadas. Lemmon. humanos, Edward Bella.


**Una Historia Diferente**

Ella no sabía que la decisión que estaba tomando cambiaria por siempre el resto de su vida, trayendo consigo el amor, pero en el camino a él, pasaría por candentes, dulces pero también muy amargos sucesos, porque la vida no se basa en un cuento de hadas.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y trabajo en una empresa de Damas de compañía, tal vez la mayoría de las personas piensa que una mujer entra a trabajar ahí por necesidad, o porque le gusta el camino fácil de ganar dinero, la verdad es que conmigo no tenía nada que ver esta descripción, yo había entrado en este negocio por que disfrutaba mi sexualidad, nunca había sido una chica muy cohibida y lo tengo que reconocer si se gana muy bien dinero.

Además en la agencia en la que estaba no era cualquier agencia, era manejada por una Italiana muy discreta y que sabía muy bien este negocio que al parecer era muy popular en Italia, era una agencia muy exclusiva, éramos muy pocas las personas que trabajábamos para ella y únicamente atendíamos a los hombres más ricos e importantes del país.

Mi familia no sabía que yo trabajaba en esto, yo había estudiado Literatura y ellos pensaban que trabajaba en una editorial, en realidad las únicas personas que conocían realmente a lo que me dedicaba eran mis 2 mejores amigas y eso porque ellas 2 también trabajaban para Jane.

La primera en ingresar en esto fue Rosalie ella era una rubia que decir hermosa es quedarse corto, tenía un cuerpo por que el que cualquier modelo mataría, y por supuesto una de las damas más cotizadas y más solicitadas.

Después entro Alice una mujer que a lo mejor a simple vista no tenía el mejor cuerpo del mundo, pero tenía una imagen muy inocente y eso a los hombres les gusta mucho, además de que era un saco de energía y eso en el sexo tiene sus beneficios.

Fue por Alice y por una indiscreción que cometió que me entere en que andaban ellas realmente.

FlashBack ( **2 años atrás)**

Un día estando en mi departamento sonó su celular, uno que tengo que decir nunca le había visto…

—¿No vas a contestar?— le dije después de que sonó varias veces el teléfono y ella hacía caso omiso del aparato.

—No, debe ser una tontería— me dijo ella tratando de no darle importancia a la llamada.

—Como quieras, iré por una cerveza… ¿Quieres algo tu?—Ofrecí.

—No así estoy bien gracias Bella. —Respondió nerviosa.

Cuando regrese de la cocina alcance a escuchar algo de la conversación que estaba teniendo Alice…

—_Ya te dije Jane, que no tengo por qué atender a ese viejo cascarrabias solo porque a Rosalie la llamo el ropero con patas… no hoy no tengo ninguna cita, pero no quiero ir a ver a ese viejo que ni con la pastillita levanta… está bien… si voy ella tendrá que atender 2 míos y no podrás elegir… yo le diré a quienes le pasare… ¿Qué hotel? ¿Es el mismo de siempre?_

Cuando quedé a la vista Alice se puso un poco tensa pero trato de terminar la conversación lo más rápido posible.

—Ok te dejo y nos ponemos de acuerdo más al rato… Chao.

—¿Me puedes explicar que carajos fue eso Alice?— le pregunté sin intentar fingir que no había escuchado toda la conversación... ¿De qué demonios viejo hablaba? ¿Porque a Rosalie iba a atender dos de ella? ¿Dos qué? ¿Qué hotel de siempre?

—Bella no es nada, no empieces a hacerte historias locas en la cabeza.

—No me imagine nada y lo sabes… ¿De qué estabas hablando? ¿Qué vejete? ¿Qué hotel?

—Bella…. Por favor no me preguntes cosas…—decía moviendo y retorciendo sus manos de manera nerviosa.

—Sabes que no te dejare en paz hasta que me digas en qué demonios están metidas tu y Rose.—Repliqué.

—Lo siento pero no te puedo decir— me dijo poniendo un puchero fingido.

—Ah claro… — a los pucheros podíamos jugar ambas — pensé que éramos amigas y nos teníamos confianza… está bien déjalo, no me lo cuentes.

—Bella, si te digo Rose ¡me mata! ¡Y lo sabes!— me dijo ya en un tono más histérico.

—Te prometo que no le digo nada, pero por favor ¡cuéntame!

—Está bien, pero no quiero que te sorprendas ni que me juzgues, tu sabes que mi familia paso por un momento muy difícil hace un tiempo, con la quiebra de la empresa y todo… bueno pues Rose hace algo y yo le dije que quería hacer lo que ella hace.

—¿Y qué hace Rose? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba, sabía que Rose quería ser modelo pero nunca había visto realmente que hiciera algo referente a eso.

—Pues… ella… trabaja... De Damadecompañia –me soltó lo más rápido que pudo

—¿Trabaja de qué? No te entendí.

—Es Dama de compañía, consorte, Acompañante, incluso hasta prostitutas muy caras nos puedes llamar – dijo con su cara roja como granate

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ustedes hacen qué?!— grité sorprendida.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que te escandalizarías! Por eso no te lo habíamos dicho… lo hice por necesidad Bella… necesitaba aportar dinero a mi casa y mucho, las deudas eran demasiadas y mi familia estaba casi en la calle.

—Cálmate Alice por favor, no me escandalizo, solo me sorprendió mucho, entiendo porque lo hiciste tu… pero… ¿Y Rose? ¿Por que entro ella en eso?

—Ella conoció a Jane en Italia cuando estaba probando suerte con lo del modelaje, no le fue muy bien, y entonces se le estaba acabando el dinero, sus padres no quisieron seguirle pagando su estancia en Italia y Jane le dijo que es lo que ella hacía y que planeaba traer el negocio aquí a Estados unidos.

—¿Porque nunca me conto nada de esto?

—Porque ella sabe que a pesar de que eres muy liberal, jamás aprobarías del todo algo así, cuando ella regresó a América, ella pudo dejarlo, pero no quiso, se gana muy bien en esto y además tu sabes cómo es Rosalie el sentirse deseada por miles de hombres riquísimos e importantísimos elevó su ego totalmente y ahora es una de las más cotizadas de la agencia

—¿Y tu porque no te has salido?

—Porque aun tenemos muchas deudas… y por qué la verdad no esta tan mal, puede que tengas que estar con muchos vejetes como los que escuchaste, pero también hay hombres muy guapos, poderosos y algunos son jóvenes y sexys, también hay artistas, deportistas de todo, al final te ves envuelta en esto y es difícil dejarlo.

—No puedo creer que me lo hayan ocultado tanto tiempo – dije aun con mi cabeza llena de confusión.

—Te lo quise contar muchas veces, pero Rose me lo prohibió, en esto ante todo está la discreción por la importancia de los clientes, algunos son casados, o simplemente son figuras públicas que un escándalo así les afectaría mucho.

—Si claro… y seguramente yo iba a andarlo publicando; Esas son estupideces Alice.

—Perdóname Bella, no quería decir eso…—se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, se a lo que te refieres.

—Bueno nena… me tengo que ir… tengo… bueno… ya sabes… — me dijo tropezando las palabras algo nada común en Alice

—Esto no se queda así señorita… las tres tenemos una plática pendiente.

—¡Me prometiste que no se lo dirías a Rose! – me gritó Alice nuevamente histérica.

—Lo siento Ali, esto no se queda así. — ella tomó su bolso y salió como alma que lleva el diablo totalmente molesta por que yo no cumpliría mi promesa de no comentar nada con Rosalie.

Me quede pensando en todo lo que me habían ocultado, pero ya tendrían tiempo de explicarme.

Estaba con Riley mi novio a mejores terminos se podría decir, nunca me lo pidió formalmente pero teníamos alrededor de 1 año o mas saliendo juntos, y por mi parte había exclusividad al menos por el momento, estábamos en mi habitación después de una sesión de buen sexo con él, creo que si algo me había hecho no querer estar con alguien mas mientras estaba con Riley es por qué él realmente era bueno en la cama, a lo mejor no era el hombre más cariñoso, o detallista pero era muy bueno con el sexo, sabia como hacer disfrutar a una mujer.

—¡Wow! – fue todo lo que pude decir después de un orgasmo como dios manda.

—En serio me encantas Bella — me dijo aun con la respiración agitada.

Deje que pasaran unos minutos… antes de abordar el tema que me traía dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—Riley… mmm… te quería preguntar algo.

—¿Que paso? ¿Esta todo bien?

—Pues si, creo que sí, solo que bueno… ya sabes… la próxima semana… cumplimos un año y medio de que estamos saliendo y… me preguntaba si…—odiaba tartamudear cuando tenía algo importante por decir, pero era una manía que tenia.

—A ver, a ver Bella… no me gusta hacia dónde va esta conversación, a lo mejor es la susceptibilidad que les da a las mujeres después de tener sexo, así que mejor duérmete y ¿Hablamos mañana te parece?

—Pero es que ni siquiera me dejaste empezar a decirte…

—Porque se lo que quieres decir, pero ya te dije es la susceptibilidad del momento, duérmete y en la mañana hablamos.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, que no supe si fue ocasionado, por lo que sentí de ser callada tan abruptamente, o por el coraje que estaba sintiendo de que él no me estaba tomando en cuenta, por que si el tenia razón hacia donde dirigía mi conversación, quería saber si podríamos formalizar nuestra relación, así que lo único que me quedo fue soltar su cintura que tenia rodeada por mi brazo y rodarme hacia el otro extremo de la cama dándole la espalda y él hizo lo mismo.

Por la mañana cuando desperté Riley ya no estaba a mi lado, me levante para buscarlo en el baño y el resto del departamento pero se había ido… cuando Salí a la sala lo único que encontré fue una nota diciendo que lo sentía mucho, que él sabía lo que había estado pasando por mi cabeza y que él no estaba seguro de querer una relación formal conmigo, que él pensaba que yo estaba consciente de que solo nos estábamos divirtiendo… ¡maldito hijo de puta! Si él tiene diversiones de año y medio yo ¡No!.

Ya era más de medio día y yo aun seguía en la cama llorando como idiota por el imbécil de Riley, ¿En que maldita cabeza cabe que un patán como él podía cambiar y formalizar una relación? Claro en la cabeza de la tonta Bella Swan que aun cree en los malditos cuentos de hadas. Al carajo esas historias de princesas rescatadas por príncipes hermosos que terminan siendo felices para siempre… estaba en pleno llanto cuando mi puerta fue aporreada como si de salvar una vida se tratara.

—Isabella Swan, abre esa maldita puerta, ¡Ahora mismo!— ok, Rose venia en plan de perra y era mejor no hacerla enojar y hacer lo que ella decía.

—¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Por que el apuro? – dije aun con la respiración cortada por el llanto.

— ¡Ay dios mío! ¿Qué te paso, peque? ¿Por qué lloras? – me preguntó Rosalie realmente preocupada.

—Riley – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de empezar a llorar nuevamente.

—¡Ese cabrón! ¿Ahora que hizo? – Le estiré la nota que aun traía conmigo – ¡Que hijo de… cobarde, imbécil, ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarte de esa manera?

—Soy una estúpida Rose… debí darme cuenta que el no cambiaria nunca.

—¡Ay Bella! ¿Cuantas veces no te dije yo que te alejaras de ese estúpido?… te dije que no te convenía.

—Lo sé, lo sé… simplemente me enamoré como una estúpida inocentona, ¡pero ya! No pretendo soltar mas lagrimas por este imbécil ¡ni una más!

—Eso está muy bien peque… ¿sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo verdad?

—Claro que si… por cierto ¿Por qué venias gritando como loca? – le pregunté tratando de cambiar completamente el tema de Riley.

—Alice me conto que ya sabes… y estoy muy molesta… se supone que tu no debes saber nada de esto, y Alice me dijo que la obligaste a que te lo contara ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—¡¿Que?! Yo … yo no me entere sola… Alice fue… ella… ¡maldita Alice!, ella fue la que me dijo, yo solo escuche una llamada que le hicieron, y ella hablo de un vejete, hoteles, clientes de ella que tú atenderías y no sé qué tantas cosas más.

—Pero en mi defensa, tengo que decir que escuchaste mi conversación a escondidas— entró diciendo Alice a mi departamento.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Yo estaba saliendo de la cocina!

—Bueno, bueno ¡Ya! Se callan las dos… ahora Bella… dime, ¿Qué opinión te formaste de nosotras?

—Rose, ¡Por favor! ¡Yo sería incapaz de juzgarlas! ¡Son mis mejores amigas! Y la razón por la que lo hayan hecho es su decisión.

—Gracias Bella no esperaba menos de ti, digo bueno si esperaba menos y es la razón por la que yo nunca te había comentado nada, pero me da gusto saber que no tomas a mal esto que hacemos Alice y yo.

—Lo ves te dije que no sería tan malo contárselo Rose – dijo Alice con el semblante un poco más tranquilo.

—Bueno es que la verdad no es algo tan malo… no niego que a veces si tienes que estar con gente desagradable, pero también hay hombres que solo te quieren para lucir como un trofeo, y otros que realmente son buenazos en la cama – Alice y Rose se carcajearon por la forma en que Rosalie describió su trabajo, y verlas así de tranquilas y confiadas de lo que hacían me dio a mí una idea…

—Chicas… ¿Es… muy difícil… entrar a eso?

—¿Entrar a donde? – me preguntaron las 2 al mismo tiempo con cara de confusión.

—A hacer lo que ustedes hacen – Les aclare.

—No sé que esté pasando por esa cabecita Isabella, pero olvídalo, estas pensando con el corazón roto, y esa no es una buena razón para eso que estas pensando – me espetó Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por que todo mundo cree que puede leer mis pensamientos? – grité exasperada por la frase que había repetido ayer Riley.

—Porque te conozco demasiado bien peque – me dijo Rosalie.

—¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Vamos dame una oportunidad! Mírame no estoy tan mal, a lo mejor no tengo tu cuerpo Rose, pero tampoco estoy horrenda o mal formada — dije con un tono más desesperado.

—Creo que te perdimos Bella— dijo Alice mirándome con cara de compasión.

—No, ¡Por favor! Rosalie, solo como una prueba si quieres. Déjame intentarlo, si Alice pudo yo también.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Alice fingidamente ofendida.

—Mira Bella, a lo mejor te dimos la impresión equivocada por cómo hemos hablado del tema, pero no es tan fácil como lo hemos dicho, al principio si no tienes una motivación como la de nosotros se te hará muy difícil, solo imagínate besar a viejos que te doblan la edad, y con besar me quedo corta… con nosotras desfogan todas esas fantasías que no son capaces de pedirles a las frígidas de sus mujeres.

—Lo entiendo, y aun así quiero intentarlo, quiero ser parte de eso, así como lo son ustedes.

—Bella estas pensando despechadamente, crees que por que Riley hizo lo que hizo no existe el hombre perfecto, y a lo mejor no, pero encontraras a alguien eventualmente, no hagas cosas de las que te arrepientas después — decía Rose tratando de convencerme.

—Déjame que yo tome mis decisiones como mejor me parezcan Rosalie, no lo hago por despecho, lo hago por qué me parece interesante, además ¿Que tengo que perder? ¡Nada! No es como si fuera a vender mi virginidad o algo así.

—No se trata de eso Bella, ¡Entiende!

—Déjala Rose — nos sorprendió a ambas la voz y la frase de Alice— si ella quiere experimentar el asco de tener que soportar a hombres que la traten como objeto sexual únicamente… déjala.

—Yo no lo hare, yo no hablare con Jane, no te recomendare, esto no es algo que yo desearía a alguien que quiero como mi hermana, yo estoy en esto por que después de que entras ya no puedes salir tan fácil, pero no te arrastrare a eso — me contesto Rose rotundamente.

—¿Alice? – volteé a verla para que me dijera que pensaba y si me ayudaría.

—Eres una mujer adulta y si eso es lo que quieres… adelante, hablare a Jane de ti — me contestó sombríamente.

—¡Gracias! — diciendo esto Rosalie se levantó y se salió molesta de mi departamento, ya arreglaría las cosas con ella después.

—Te aviso en estos días lo que me responda Jane, piénsalo Bella, así como Rosalie dijo no es algo que yo quisiera para alguien como tú. – salió también sin decirme mas.

Ya habían pasado dos días que había hablado con las chicas, y había tratado de comunicarme con Rosalie y siempre me mandaba al buzón, Alice no había querido venir a verme y solo me aviso de mi cita con Jane el día de hoy a las ocho de la noche.

Cuando llegue al lugar donde me habían citado, vi a una mujer rubia, muy bonita, y con un cuerpo de envidia, pensé que era muy cliché el aspecto de esa mujer , como todas las madame que se veían en televisión.

—Hola buenas noches, soy Isabella Swan.

—Hola Isabella, mi nombre es Jane— me saludo la mujer aun con un muy marcado acento Italiano.

—¿Así que eres amiga de Rosalie y de Alice? – me preguntó.

—Si, así es — A lo mejor no estaba en mis cinco minutos de brillantez pero esa mujer imponía y me sentía muy nerviosa.

—Bueno la verdad no quiero hacer esto muy largo, soy una persona muy ocupada, y siempre me gusta ir al punto, me comentan que quieres trabajar en mi agencia, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, la verdad es que Alice y Rose me han hablado muy poco de la agencia, pero lo poco que me han dicho me ha interesado.

—Esto no es como una academia de baile, un curso de francés o algo que interese así como así, ¿Sabes de qué te estaban hablando cierto? ¿Sabes en que te estarías metiendo? La pregunta es ¿Por qué el interés?

—Soy una mujer muy liberal, y es una experiencia que quiero vivir— dije tajantemente, no sabría si me funcionaria pero lo dije.

—No me gustan tus razones, hay algo detrás de esa decisión, pero me gustan tus agallas, saber al tipo de negocio que te estás metiendo y aun así hacerlo con determinación… eso me gusta Isabella.

—Entonces quiere decir que... ¿Estoy contratada?

—Esto no es un club al que con una entrevista te dicen si entras o no, aquí hay mucho en juego, esto es la primera de varias platicas que tendremos tu y yo, por lo pronto hoy te puedes ir segura de que llamaste mi atención y eso es bueno.

—Ok, ¿Que más tendría que hacer?

—Te espero mañana en el hotel four seassons, vamos a continuar nuestra platica ahí, con un poco mas de privacidad, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer — se levantó y me dejo ahí sentada totalmente perpleja… a que se refería con ¿Mas privacidad? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Tenía que tirarme a esta mujer?!

En la mañana me levanté aun con un nudo en el estomago con la plática aun revoloteando en mi cerebro… mas privacidad… hotel… mas privacidad… hotel… ¡¿En qué carajos me había metido?! ¿Rosalie tenía razón? Digo… me gusta el sexo, ¡Sí! ¡Pero con hombres! Jamás había experimentado nada con una mujer, bueno, tal vez algún beso pero por que estaba totalmente borracha, pero esto era demasiado; el teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Bella? – reconocí la voz de Alice a través del auricular.

—¡Hola Alice! —No pude evitar que mi voz sonara nerviosa.

—¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué paso con Jane anoche?

—Pues no mucho, la verdad, solo me pregunto por qué quería entrar en el negocio, me dijo que no le gustaban mis razones pero si mi determinación.. Alice escucha… ¿Jane es mm como decirlo?... es … ¿lesbiana?

—Bella ¡debí imaginarlo! Aun no pasas ni las entrevistas y tú ya estas teniendo problemas con eso.

—¡¿Eso quiere decir que si?!

—Bella, ella no atiende clientes a menos que sean extremadamente importantes, pero si he escuchado que algunas veces si ha aceptado estar con mujeres o en fantasías de tríos con mujeres involucradas.

Tuve que calmar mi respiración antes de continuar, esta información de verdad me estaba haciendo pensarme dos veces las cosas.

—¡Ey tierra llamando a Bella!

—Perdón es que me quede pensando en eso que me dices.

—¿Ella te dijo que quería algo contigo? – me preguntó Alice conteniendo una risa.

—No lo sé realmente, ella me dijo que quería tener una plática privada ¡en un hotel! – la carcajada que soltó Alice me hizo tranquilizarme un poco, creo que había llevado una frase demasiado lejos.

—¡Ay bella por dios! Como se te ocurre que te propuso tener sexo contigo … se supone que no debería decírtelo, pero esa entrevista a mí también me la hizo, lo que hará es ponerte a prueba con uno de sus trabajadores.

—¡Wow! Alice no sabes que peso me quitas de encima… oye pero me dijiste que ella si esta con mujeres… ¿Tu y Rose también?

—¡No claro, que no! Tu puedes decirle en qué tipo de cosas nunca estas dispuesta a participar, ella lo pone en tu perfil y los clientes deciden si te eligen o no, no te preocupes para eso están las dos más zorras del planeta Jessica y Lauren esas por dinero le venden su alma al diablo.

— ¡Oh! que bien creo que ahora si nada me hará desistir de esto —dije ya mas convencida y tranquila.

—¡Por favor! Jamás le menciones a Rosalie lo que te he dicho… si sabe que te alenté ¡me matara!

—¡No te preocupes hadita! Jamás le diré nada.

Llegué muy puntual a la hora que me citó Jane, estaba en el bar del hotel tomando un Martini, cuando me vio, me hizó una seña para que me acercara. Cuando llegué a su lado me dijo lo que Alice me había comentado que sería una prueba practica para ver mis dotes de seducción con los hombres, vaya al menos no me iría tal mal, me consideraba muy buena en cuestión de levantarme algún hombre en los bares.

Me condujo a uno de los cuartos del hotel, ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, ¿Que se suponía que tendría que hacer? ¿Tendría que follar con el desconocido que me pusiera Jane? Ahí caí en cuenta que de esto se trataba todo, tener sexo con muchos desconocidos a esto me está metiendo.

Cuando entramos a la habitación estaba a media luz, Jane me dijo que ella tendría que ver, que a lo mejor en los encuentros con clientes no habría voyerismo pero que esta era mi examen y ella tenía que ver.

Cuando estaba entrando al espacio donde se encontraba la cama salió un hombre de estatura alta, un poco fornido, cabello negro, piel blanca y por qué no decirlo atractivo, volteé a ver a Jane con cara de interrogación para ver que tenía que hacer a continuación, ella solo me dijo "imagina que yo no estoy aquí"… ¡mierda! Como si eso se me pudiera olvidar.

Me sentí totalmente estúpida cuando murmuré un "hola" al hombre, por lo tanto como él vio que yo no estaba tomando la iniciativa, el comenzó todo el show.

—Así que nena… ¿En que estas dispuesta a complacerme? –me quedé con el cerebro en blanco como si hubieran desaparecido las neuronas.

—Mmm veo que eres calladita… así como me gustan… pero en la cama quiero que grites hasta que te quedes afónica… — ¡Ay dios! Si así van a hacer todos empiezo mañana mismo. Llámenme como quieran pero este hombre de verdad me excitaba con eso que me dijo.

—Mucha platica ¿No crees? ¿Por qué mejor no me empiezas a hacer gritar?

Con esto dicho el hombre se abalanzó sobre mí y me tomó bruscamente de la cintura, me besóo con demasiada urgencia, mientras que sus manos recorrían desde mi cintura hasta mi cadera, pasando hacia atrás a mi trasero, ¿Para qué negarlo? Ese toque me encendió enseguida, abrí mi boca para darle entrada a su lengua, mientras mis manos recorrían sus brazos musculosos y sus hombros, pronto empecé a desabotonar su camisa y no me di cuenta hasta que el bajó su cabeza para besar mis senos que ya no tenía puesta la blusa, lo fui acercando hacia la cama, necesitaba apurar esto, sentía que me estaban fallando las fuerzas de las piernas. Me alzó y me dejo en la cama pronto estuvo encima de mi tratando continuando con el recorrido de los besos por toda la extensión del cuello a mi ombligo, pronto desabrochó el pantalón en ese momento sentí que estaba muy húmeda y solo quería que él se apurara, justo cuando empezó a descender a mi intimidad Jane nos interrumpió

—Gracias Félix, un gran trabajo como siempre.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya terminamos? Más bien… ¿No vamos a terminar?

—¡Vaya, vaya! La dulce Isabella pronto supo tomar el control.

—¿Estuve bien?

—Un poco lenta al principio, pero es lo normal, todas somos así al principio, pero en general bien, vaya que le costó trabajo a Félix esta vez quedarse a medias — no solo a él pensé para mis adentros.

—Bueno te tengo que ser sincera Isabella, una de mis chicas se me va… y ella tenía algunos clientes exclusivos… creo que eres un poco como el perfil de ella, así que tengo prisa en sustituirla…

—¿Quiere decir que estoy dentro? –sentía una sensación que no sabría describir.

—Creo que si… antes tendrás que hacerte varios exámenes médicos obviamente, así como un cambio de look, eres mona, pero algo muy común, te tenemos que sofisticar un poco.

—Ven a verme mañana ya a la agencia para hacer todo lo necesario y que te integres lo más pronto posible. Que estés bien, hasta mañana, por cierto el cuarto esta pagado por si quieres quedarte… Félix ya no regresara de todos modos. –¡maldición! Fue lo único que pude decir después del calentón que me pego el mentado Félix.

Al día siguiente muy temprano hablé con Alice para contarle todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, me dijo que no podía decir que le daba gusto pero que si yo estaba contenta respetaba mi decisión, también me dijo que no sabía quién sería la persona que se saldría de la agencia. Me reuní con Jane e hicimos todo lo que dijo, fui con un ginecólogo que me hizo miles de estudios y análisis y dijo que tendrían mis resultados en 1 semana, en el transcurso de esa semana me hicieron en diferentes sesiones el cambio de look, me vistieron un poco mas destapada, para "enseñar mis atributos" hicieron algunos cambios en mi cabello, mi maquillaje, mi postura en fin en muchas cosas que yo pensé que no estaban realmente mal en mi.

Un día antes de los resultados clínicos, le comente a Jane que tenia la duda en cuanto al tipo de perfil que ella pensaba que yo tenía, ella me dijo que la chica que se iría seria "Ang" ese era su nombre dentro de la compañía, su nombre completo era Ángela, me dijo que era una chica algo introvertida y reservada a la hora del sexo… me dijo que por la cara que puse el día del primer encuentro en cuanto ella menciono el Hotel y "platica privada" se dio cuenta que sería de las reservadas, y con eso solo se refiere por su puesto a tener encuentros con mujeres o participar en tríos, le aclare que esta última opción no me molestaría si fueran 2 hombres, vamos a quien engaño… ¡Es una de mis fantasías! Por lo tanto dijo que quedaría fuera de mi perfil, cosas demasiado extremas como yo las había denominado.

Al día siguiente me hablo Jane para decirme que los resultados habían salido bien, y que quería hacer una presentación oficial en la agencia… vaya ahora si viene lo difícil.

Pasaron dos días mas hasta que fue la presentación en la agencia, Rose aun no hablaba conmigo, y Alice ya estaba hecha a la idea, cuando llegue estaban varias personas ya reunidas en lo que ellas llamaban la sala de juntas.

—Chicas y Chicos… les quiero presentar a la nueva adquisición de la agencia… su nombre es Bell, a algunas de las chicas ya las conoces pero te las presento de todos modos, por que así es como te dirigirás a ellas en estas instalaciones y en cualquier lugar que este de por medio la agencia – todas tenían nombres diferentes a nuestros nombres de pila, yo estúpidamente solo había escogido Bell en lugar de uno totalmente diferente

— ella es Lindsay —dijo refiriéndose a la que yo conocía como Lauren— ella es Jazmín –que en realidad era Jessica— Vanesa— su verdadero nombre era Victoria— ella es Hope— wow nunca me imagine que Alice tuviera ese nombre dentro de la agencia – y por ultimo esta Summer— que en realidad era Rose… a Félix ya tienes el gusto de conocerlo, y en aquel extremo están James, Jackson, Peter y Michael.

—Hola, mucho gusto— dije tímidamente por la mirada asesina que estaba recibiendo de Rosalie.

—Ok, pues es todo… regresen a lo suyo… Bell necesito hablar contigo, sobre tu primera cita.

Aquí sentí que realmente me habían dado una patada en el estomago, me quede sin aire y con miles de nudos en todo el estomago de los nervios.

Espero que les guste la historia. Actualizare diario segun sus reviews.

dejen review para saber que piensan.

Fer Cullen n.n


End file.
